ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is the upcoming third instalment into the Sonic the Hedgehog series, the sequel from Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. The film was created and announced on November 26, 2008 by Sonic Team, having another story from Sonic Unleashed, the movie will originally released May 2010 in United States, Canada, Australia, Japan and United Kingdom, but it has been pushed back to June 4, 2010, but this date was later changed being pushed forward to November 6, 2009. The film is rated PG by the Motion Picture Rating System. Plot Sonic the Hedgehog is cursed. Before thatm Raven has return from his death and started unleashed Energy from the Chaos Emerald and create darkness to start putting a curse on him. He starts put it on Sonic's Chili Dog for a snack. When he ate it, he is turned into a wererhog. Meanwhile, Shadow has caught in a way to the darkness of the world steals Shadow's own memory to have his powers. The gang must stop Raven and must get rid of the curse from Sonic and telling Shadow that Maria is not alive, therefore Raven is taking over the world and stealing the power of the Chaos Emeralds and making them disappeared forever leaving Sonic cursed and Shadow weak. Cast *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Rebecca Honig as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. The film were usually confirming that Chaotix, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy going to appear also into the film, but it was made for that "it would be happy to make them appearing, but this wouldn't be having more plot over them." Big the Cat is going to be appearing into the film, but Sega decides the character to drop for the film comparing they want him into the movie, but want to get a special appearance. Production Development After completing Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, has been announced on November 26, 2008, in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed beginning thinking to have some aninations from Sonic Unleashed. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the film. From Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Team want to make another Sonic film that starts having a return of evil and Sonic's wearwolf curse has returned. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Animation Filming animation begins no May 8, 2009 with the Sitch of Raven Radix undead and cursing Sonic, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered start put a spell onto Sonic. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in their regular clothes. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was set to filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $90 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in Mario's world and Station Square. Release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is releasing into cinemas in United States, Canada, Australia, Japan and United Kingdom on November 6, 2009. It is originally going to release on May 2010, but was pushed back a month to June 4. 12 more months before the film was out, the date has been moved forward from 2010 to 2009 to release on November 6, 2009. Animation of the movie begins on May 8, 2009, and completes for the first two hours, and the film is now on a 9-month production, set of 9 months of the film in production at works. A teaser trailer for the film was released on July 17, 2009 on an official website along with it's official poster released. A video game based onto the film will be released on October 27, 2009. A soundtrack will be released on November 4, 2009. A first clip for the movie was relased on July 30, 2009, included a scene with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy on Angel Island as Sonic ate a Chili Dog, with a curse strikes, as the sun goes down, and moonlight comes up, turns into a werehog. More of the posters for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were released on August 5, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman. As of August 9, 2009, the film has announced a PG rating by the Motion Picture Rating System for action sequence and violence. References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c Babylon Rogues NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Blaze the Cat NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Silver the Hedgehog NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c d Mario characters NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Big the Cat dropped from Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ First Sonic X: The Shadow Snow trailer released. Sonic the Hegehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ First Clip from Sonic X: The Shadow Snow released. Sonic the Hedgehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released!. Retrieved on 5 August 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 9 August 2009. External links * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Internet Movie Database * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Box Office Mojo